The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Viburnum plant, botanically known as Viburnum carlesii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Spiro’.
The new Viburnum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new fragrant Viburnum plants with unique and attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Viburnum plant originated from an open-pollination in 1999 of an unnamed selection of Viburnum carlesii, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Viburnum carlesii, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Viburnum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2009 as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new Viburnum plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since the spring of 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Viburnum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.